


7:51 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although Supergirl was with Reverend Amos Howell when a creature injured him recently...





	7:51 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Although Supergirl was with Reverend Amos Howell when a creature injured him recently, he refused to remain near her grave.

THE END


End file.
